dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Dragon Alchemist Chapter Five Page One
Departures, Arrivals, and Dinner "Arise Shenron!" The balls seemed to explode with light, and Shenron appeared. "I will grant two wishes." Riza stepped forward. "I wish for myself, Ed, and Al, to be sent home!" The dragon was silent for a moment. "I cannot do this. The Gate will only allow me to send one person back at a time." Ed stepped forward. "Then send Riza back!" Riza looked at him in surprise. "Fullmetal, what are you thinking? You have to come with me." He shook his head. "Al and I have been thinking about this for awhile now. We won't really fit in back home anymore, not that we did in the first place. We're an entirely different species now. Do you think people like Archer will let us walk around? He'll dissect us the first chance he gets, and you know it." Riza looked down, then looked back up. She nodded. Ed turned back to Shenron. "Send Riza Back!" "It shall be done." In a flash, Riza Hawkeye vanished. Al ran up to his brother. "What do we wish for now?" Ed shrugged. "I don't know. That was all we really needed." Al thought for a moment, then said. "Do you mind if I make the next wish?" Ed shook his head. "No. Go ahead." "I wish for Winry to be brought safely across the gate for a day, or for as long as she wants to stay." Ed looked at his brother in surprise. "Winry?" Ed nodded. "That can be done." Intoned Shenron. Another flash of light, and Winry stood before them. "Your wishes have been granted. Farewell." Shenron vanished, and the Dragon Balls flew away. Winry looked at Ed. "Ed?" He nodded. Winry ran up to him, and slammed him in the head. "Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for two years! You didn't write, you didn't call, you didn't visit! What were Grandma and I supposed to think?!" Al pulled her of Ed. "Winry, calm down!" She looked at Al, and gasped. "Al! You're back to normal!" Al grinned. "Well, not quite." He turned to show her his tail. This earned another gasp. "Wow! A tail! Do you have one, Ed?" He turned, tail wagging. Winry whistled, impressed. "What have you guys been up to? Two years and you grow tails! Weird!" Al spoke. "Winry. I wished for you to be brought here to ask you something. Can we talk in private?" She nodded, and he flew away with her. Goku walked over to Ed. "So, who's the girl?" "That's Winry. She built the mechanical arms I had when I came here. She's a genius when it comes to that stuff." Goku winked. "Are you sweet on her?" Ed panicked, blushing from head to toe. "No! Not at all!" Goku laughed. "Sure you are! You may not have noticed, but a Saiyan's tail is just like a dog's; when you're happy, it wags. When you saw Winry, your tail was going crazy." Ed's blush deepened from a strawberry color to cherry. At that moment, Al and Winry came back. "OK!" Al exclaimed. "Winry's staying." Ed looked at Winry. "Why are you staying?" Winry blushed. "Well... I..." Al came to her rescue. "Automail engineers are a dime a dozen back in Amestris. Here, she has the whole trade to herself!" Ed wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he was kept from questioning further by Goku. "Wow! That sounds exciting! I bet her and Bulma would hit it off. What do you think, Ed?" Ed just nodded. "OK! Let's all go. I can take us there with Instant Transmission." Winry shook her head. "No. You guys go. I want to talk with Ed." Goku smiled and nodded. Everyone else gathered together and disappeared. Winry turned to Ed. "I could tell you didn't like Al's answer." Ed nodded. "Yeah. You've always thrived on competition, so you wouldn't want to be the best just because you were the only one. You'd want others to compare your work to. Why did you decide to stay?" Winry walked closer, then did something Ed didn't expect. She kissed him. Ed was so surprised that for the first second he couldn't move. When he regained control, he kissed back. Winry was relieved that he returned the kiss. When they broke it, she said "That's why. I don't want to stay in a world without you in it." She rested her forehead against his. "Even if you're a bit short." Ed laughed. "I'm just as tall as you." She nodded. "Exactly. I had hoped you'd be a little taller when I finally got the courage to kiss you." He laughed again, and this time she joined him. "So," she said, "since I'm here for good, do you have a house?" Ed scratched the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from Goku. "Well, Al and I have been training to fight this whole time, and we usually bunked with whoever we were training with at the time." Winry sighed. "Well, I guess some things never change. After you burned down your house in Resembool, you never seem to stay in one place for very long." Ed shrugged. "Old habits die hard." Winry laughed. "Come on," she said, "The others are probably waiting for us." As they flew to Capsule Corp., Ed began to wonder something. "So, what did Al talk to you about?" "He asked me how I really felt about you. I told him. He said that he worded the wish so that I can go home whenever I want to, but if I did choose to go home, I wouldn't be able to come back. Not without help from this side of the gate." "He told you about the Gate?" She nodded. "Did he tell you how we got here?" She nodded again. "I know it wasn't your fault. That guy opened the gate, and paid the price." Ed looked down. "I just wish there was something I could have done. I know he was crazy and evil, but he didn't deserve that." Winry caressed his face. "I know you. If there was something you could've done, you would have. You have nothing to feel guilty about." He gave her a small smile. They arrived at Capsule Corp., greeted by Bulma, Goku, Gohan, and Al. "Where's everyone else?" Asked Ed. Goku grinned. "18 and Krillin went to get to know each other." Ed gasped. "Is he insane?! Not 12 hours ago, we were hunting her!" Goku waved him off. "Don't worry. She won't hurt him." Ed didn't like it, but let the subject drop. "What about Yamcha, Pu'ar, and Piccolo?" Al answered. "Yamcha and Pu'ar inside getting some food. Piccolo is at the lookout. He said he feels at home there. I'm more curious about where Tien and Chiaotzu are. They went off to train, but we haven't seen them since. They should have come as soon as they sensed Cell, or after we destroyed him." Suddenly, they felt Krillin flare his ki, and just as quickly, it disappeared. The Saiyans rushed to where they had sensed Krillin. Krillin was laying on the ground, 18 was nowhere to be seen, and there, in his perfect form, was Cell. "Well, well. I get to kill the Elric brothers after all." Ed and Al were wide eyed. "We killed you! Twice! How are you still alive?" Cell chuckled. "They don't call me Cell for nothing. If even one of my cells survives, I can regenerate. You left five. Also, in case you were wondering about your friends Tien and Chiaotzu, I absorbed them before I came here to absorb android 18." All four Saiyans growled, and began to pulsate with energy. Goku spoke. "I wont let you get away with this!" Cell put up a hand. "Wait. I want a better fight than this. Come to fight me in ten days. I will announce the site of our battle on television. Bring all of the strong fighters you can find." Ed was about to tell The android where he could stick his "better fight," but Goku silenced him with a look. "Alright Cell. Ten days." Cell nodded, and flew away. Ed began yelling at Goku. "Are you out of your mind? We could have killed him right here!" Goku shook his head. "Obviously we can't. The ten days will buy us time to train. Vegeta and Trunks will be out of the Time Chamber in two days. After that, Piccolo can train with Yamcha. The four of us will train in the GR room at Capsule Corp. since we've already used our two days in the Time Chamber. After everyone else has had a chance, we'll all use the GR room." Ed growled, then, seeing the logic of what Goku had said, nodded. "OK. Let's go." Two Days Later Vegeta and Trunks emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Like the four Saiyans before them, they were battered and bruised, but had smirks on their faces. They were surprised to see Piccolo waiting for them. "It's about time. Get back to Capsule Corp. They're waiting for you." With that, the Namekian entered the Time Chamber. Vegeta gave Trunks an inquiring look. Trunks just shrugged, and the two of them flew to away. Once at Capsule Corp., Vegeta was surprised to find everyone using the GR room. "What's going on here?" he asked quietly. Bulma, who had been standing in the doorway, heard the question and answered it. "There's something new out there, apparently." She explained what had happened while he was away. With a "Hmpf", Vegeta motioned to Trunks, and they went into the GR room. Page Two Category:Fan Fiction Category:Episodes